1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for treating pathophysiological conditions using electromagnetic radiation. More particularly, this invention relates to applying electromagnetic radiation having controlled wavelengths, bandwidths, pulse durations, pulse frequencies and/or intensities applied to areas of the body associated with a disorder to treat disorders of the musculature, nerves, blood vessels and other organs and tissues.
2. Related Art
Electromagnetic radiation is a subject of increasing focus by health care practitioners. Sunlight has been described to play an important role in health and the prevention of disease. A. Kime, M.D., Sunlight; World Health Publications, Pengrove, Calif., 1980 describes some health promoting benefits of exposure to sunlight. The electromagnetic spectrum relevant to health applications includes short wavelength ultraviolet (“UVA”), midrange and long wavelength ultraviolet (“UVB”), visible light, and infrared radiation. Ultraviolet light includes wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation of about 0.1 nanometer (nm) to about 380 nm. The ultraviolet spectrum can be considered to have several ranges. UVC has wavelengths in the range of about 0.1 nm to about 290 nm, UVA has wavelengths in the range of about 290 nm to about 320 nm, and UVB has wavelengths in the range of about 380 nm. Visible light is in the range of about 380 nm to about 780 nm, and infrared radiation has wavelengths in the range of about 780 nm to about 1000 micrometers (“μm”).
Lasers and light emitting diodes have been used in acupuncture, pain management and tissue regeneration. Lasers produce coherent light, that is, having radiation waves that are in alignment with each other, and typically are of a single wavelength. In contrast, sunlight, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and light from incandescent sources (e.g., filament light bulbs) produce non-coherent light, that is, radiation waves that are not in phase with each other. Moreover, non-coherent light typically comprises more than a single wavelength.
Ultraviolet light has been used to treat skin disorders and to promote the conversion of Vitamin D to Vitamin D3, the active form of the vitamin. Flickering red lights have been used to treat premenstrual syndrome and migraine headaches. Other uses of flickering colored light include treatment of post-traumatic stress disorder. Additionally, skin cancer has been treated using a photochemically sensitive cream applied to the skin is taken up by cancer cells. Subsequent exposure to light having a wavelength of about 630 nm is then provided. The photochemical is activated within the cancer cells produce a toxic product that kills the cells.
Acupuncture is an ancient health care system based on twelve meridians on each side of the body and two master meridians along the center line of the body. Each meridian contains from about twenty-five (25) to about one-hundred fifty (150) acupuncture points. Many health problems are associated with abnormalities in the meridians. Acupuncture points are typically stimulated using needles inserted into the meridians, and also can be activated by electromagnetic radiation. Electromagnetic radiation has the advantages of being non-invasive, thus, not contributing to the spread of diseases including human immunodeficiency virus (“HIV”), hepatitis and other blood-borne disorders.
Infrared radiation and low energy lasers are used to treat a variety of different medical conditions. Photons can be delivered through the skin to underlying tissues, and can be absorbed by the tissue to activate structures without the potential for causing superficial damage to the skin. Stimulation of certain nerves by non-coherent electromagnetic radiation is associated with decreased pain (Haber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,854; PCT/US00/00911). U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,854 describes methods for simultaneously exposing acupuncture sites to localized infrared radiation and monitoring temperatures on a contralateral site on the body.